Nosotros
by RosettaManga
Summary: Después del final del manga. Las vidas de los muchachos han continuado con normalidad pero Keiko siente que algo falta; la promesa de Yusuke aún no se hace realidad y ya está comenzando a perder la paciencia. Sus golpes ya no lo hacen reaccionar y sus indirectas tampoco ¿Entonces lo hará por sí solo? YusukexKeiko


Tenían muchos asuntos por los cuales agradecer, en especial por el seguir siendo un gran grupo, las amistades ganadas durante aquellos revoltosos años eran permanentes y estrechas, al final las aventuras y las peleas parecieron valer la pena.

Ahora era todo más silencioso, tanto en el mundo físico como en interior de sus almas.

Con ellos aún quedaban unos restos de gritos y alaridos dolorosos, sin embargo no sobrepasaban la alegría.

Tiempos de paz, agradables tiempos de paz ¿Pero hasta cuando durarían? Esa era la pregunta que no había dejado de embargar a la muchacha durante un buen tiempo ¿Cuándo iba a cambiar esa monotonía de la que era prisionera?

- así que te has graduado con todos los honores.

- hm.

Ella asintió mirando el horizonte, deslizando sus dedos por el césped verde.

- bueno… -el azabache hizo un preámbulo antes de continuar, se pasó la mano por el pelo y luego por la nariz- supongo que eso significa que tendrás para pagarme el ramen que me debes de cuando trabajaba en el puesto ¿no? –y sonrió ampliamente enseñando los dientes.

- claro que no, eso me lo debías.

Él no le discutió, ya que sabía que la castaña tenía la razón; mucha razón. Después de todo, las promesas no cumplidas debían recibir una multa.

Quizás nunca había sido un buen partido para Keiko, y por ello subconscientemente mantenía su relación como simples insinuaciones que, más que nada, ambos tomaban como un comentario jubiloso.

Ahora ganaba un poco más de dinero en el restaurante, y justo cuando estuvo a punto de alegrarse por ello, ella se graduó y quizás en un par de meses estaría ganando mucho más dinero.

Seguía siendo un mal partido.

Un mal partido incumplidor de promesas.

Sí, era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban.

- nunca debiste haberte colocado esa túnica en tu graduación.

Ella lo miró con algo de fastidio en su mirada.

- ¿Y por qué no? –desafió.

- porque no te veías para nada sexy -hizo una mueca de desagrado- parecías una anciana, me recordaste a la vieja de Genkai.

La mujer alzó su puño y en un movimiento veloz le dio de lleno en medio de la cabeza. Él se quejó de dolor llevando las manos a la zona golpeada, de verdad que a veces los golpes de la chica parecían ser incluso peor que los de su padre, Raizen.

- ¡oye! –Se quejó- Sigues siendo igual de terca –murmuró desviando la vista fastidiado.

- ¡Y tú igual de insolente! –contestó ella con ese tono maternal de siempre.

Maternal y autoritario.

Para él esas eran cosas de Keiko, ya que nunca había recibido cuidados maternales de ese estilo por parte de Atsuko, por lo menos desde que sus padres se separaron.

- así que… Kuwabara también se graduó.

- y estará ganando más que tú cuando entre a trabajar. Debiste haber conseguido un título.

Y se lo restregaba, usando otra vez ese tono tan característico.

- je –el soltó una risita-. Deberías casarte con Kuwabara, él podría mantenerte.

Volvió a recibir un golpe en el mismo sitio.

- ¡Eh! ¡¿Tengo otros espacios, sabes?! –dijo señalándose el rostro.

- sólo en la cabeza es útil, después de todo eso es lo que te falla.

Y ahora esto. Está bien, sabía que nunca había sido muy brillante, pero se destacaba en otros ámbitos; después de todo ¿Cuántos podían decir que lucharon contra demonios voladores, sanguinarios e hipermusculosos ganando todos y cada uno de los retos? Era un mérito importante a destacar.

- no necesito un hombre que me mantenga -de un momento a otro ella había retomado su hablar-, no me importaría mantener a mi pareja siempre que él me ame y me diga que puedo contar con él, que no me deje y que no rompa sus promesas de amor –continuó ella sin ese tono de siempre, se notaba que estaba relajada; siempre le había relajado la puesta de sol en esa colina.

Bien, tenía el camino a medio completar, pero aún así le debía lo de la promesa, seguía siendo un mal partido.

Él suspiró sonoramente y cruzó los brazos atrás de su cabeza para con cuidado dejarse caer sobre el césped, cerrando los ojos.

- deja de hablarme como si no entendiera, tonta.

- ¡Idiota, eres un impertinente!

Él semi abrió los ojos pausadamente lanzándole una mirada de indiferencia, gestando fastidio al alzar sus labios y apretarlos.

- el que nunca te haya dicho nada no significa que no comprenda tus indirectas, Keiko –le enseñó la lengua- para mí que tú eres la tonta y la impertinente, no somos muy diferentes si lo piensas, mujer.

Ella se mordió la lengua mientras le contemplaba y le veía volver a cerrar los ojos como si nada le importara.

- aún así… -continuó refunfuñando y desviando la mirada en la dirección opuesta mientras un ligero rubor se posaba en sus mejillas; hace mucho que no le sucedía- me debes lo de la promesa rota.

- pero si ya dijiste que te lo pagué con ramen –contestó él como si fuera de lo más natural-, y si no es suficiente podemos compensarlo con el precio de todos los golpes que me has dado ¿Me has matado unas cuantas neuronas en el camino, sabes? –sentenció y se sobó la cabeza.

Yusuke estaba serio, como nunca se le ve en esas ocasiones, siempre jocoso.

Sorbeteó su nariz y fue desagradable pero a ella no le molestó, quizás hay cosas que sólo se pueden aceptar de algunas personas importantes, que son quizás, más importantes de lo que tú mismo te das cuenta.

Seguía serio ¿Se estaba declarando con la verdad esta vez?

Sí… hace mucho que no sentía ese revolotear cuando estaba con Yusuke. Y él por su parte podía notarlo en ella, le quería, era obvio, además podríamos añadir el hecho de que Keiko siempre lo acompañaba fielmente en sus tardes libres y que había rechazado a todo cuando chico se le proponía y cancelado sus citas con sus amistades para pasar aquellas tardes de viernes con él viendo aquella puesta de sol tan efímera y repetitiva.

Ella sintió algo húmedo recorrer su mejilla y cerró los ojos para consumirse en aquellos pensamientos que no la dejaban dormir. La vida había estado tan igual aquellos últimos años, que el llanto era reflejo de perder las esperanzas de que algo mágico sucediera.

Aquella espera que se acabó en un preciso instante, en el instante en que un aroma agradable para ella la envolvió y pudo sentir unos fuertes brazos rodeándola con su calor tan dulce y poderoso.

No pudo sentir su palpitar (después de todo el azabache es un mazoku), pero estaba segura de que él podía sentir el de ella. Sus lágrimas mancharon la manga de su sudadera y entonces él se dio cuenta de que nunca antes la había abrazado.

- te amo, Keiko –bueno, quizá ya le había dicho te amo un par de veces, seguía siendo más importante el abrazo.

Ella continuaba llorando, subió sus manos trémulas hasta posarlas en los brazos del chico que la aferraban con vehemencia y cuidado; esos brazos asesinos la acariciaban así tan suavemente.

Era un abrazo extraño e incómodo, era difícil doblar las piernas para no fastidiar la posición que ella mantenía: sentada viendo la puesta de sol. Debía acabar eso rápido.

- si te lo digo ahora… ¿me creerías?

- ¿Vas… -por fin volvió a oír su voz, ya comenzaba a volverse lejana- a cumplir tu promesa, Yusuke?

Estaba tardando demasiado y no podía apaciguar el dolor así que abrió las piernas para dejarla a ella sentada entre medio. Apoyó el mentón en el hombro de la chica y observó con ella la puesta de sol.

- no soy mejor que esos chicos que se te han declarado, tampoco soy alguien que valga la pena, ni alguien muy cariñoso pero… te amo y eso es lo que importa, supongo ¿Voy bien?

Ella asintió con la cabeza casi automáticamente.

- muy bien, entonces… sólo resta que… me respondas ¿Te casas conmigo esta vez?

Un suspiro ahogado salió de sus labios mientras sus ojos volvían a tornarse vidriosos, el momento y el lugar por primera vez parecieron eternos, el sol, la brisa suave meciendo el césped delicado, y el contacto de sus cuerpos que por primera era amable.

Él acomodó su frente para dejarla descansando sobre su cabeza castaña, su cabello olía a miel.

- vamos, Yukimura, me estás impacientando.

- claro que acepto, estúpido; el que no hable no significa que no entienda.

Jaque mate, era una chica lista.

Ella se giró cuarenta y cinco grados y el buscó su rostro contemplando aquellas facciones de muñeca que ya eran suyas, acunó su mejilla con delicadeza y ella con su índice derecho rozó aquellos labios que ya había probado. De un momento a otro aquel dedo había sido reemplazado por unos labios de cristal y la distancia que alguna vez hubo entre los dos se había cerrado. Ellos eran lo más importante del lugar y no era necesario abrir los ojos para comprobar su cercanía pues podían sentirla, ya no dirigieron la vista hacia el horizonte, después de todo la puesta de sol siempre estaría allí.

Ya se hacía tarde y comenzaba a helar, se pusieron de pie para irse y él se quitó la chaqueta para ofrecérsela pero ella la rechazó.

- no te preocupes, tengo un chaleco en mi bolso.

- como quieras… _matapasiones_ –murmuró lo último.

- ¿qué dijiste?

- nada –sonrió inocente.

Se fueron caminando.

- oye, vas a tener que esperar el anillo sentada porque aún me falta dinero por ahorrar.

- ¿eh?

La expresión de sorpresa se posó inevitablemente en su rostro ¿Anillo? ¿Es que a caso Yusuke pensaba darle un anillo? Nunca se esperó ese detalle de parte de un bruto delincuente.

- ¿de qué hablas?

- pues del anillo de bodas ¿Qué más? Es por eso que no me propuse antes, tonta. Debía darte un anillo sino pensarías que soy un bruto, pero ya no podía seguir aguantando tus indirectas, así que ahora tendrás que esperar.

Ella se quedó estática, como clavada en el piso con los ojos muy abiertos y el pulso acelerado, poco a poco sintió como el calor se acumulaba en sus mejillas volviéndolas coloradas y furiosas.

Urameshi lo notó cuando llevaba unos pasos adelante y entonces volteó a vela.

- ¡Eh! ¿Qué te pasa? Estás toda roja.

- ¿era por eso que… no te habías propuesto antes?

- claro. Con un sueldo de un puesto de ramen no se gana mucho, aunque claro… ahora en el restaurante gano más así que podré ahorrar más rápido.

Ella le sonrió cálidamente, y lentamente aquella sonrisa se fue transformando en una carcajada.

- ¿de qué te ríes?

- de nada, de nada –llegó con él y le posó una mano en el hombro-. Eres un tonto Yusuke Urameshi, pero eres mi tonto y te amo tal y como eres.

Él la miró extrañado y ella lo volvió a besar con delicadeza, se separó y le guiñó un ojo mientras se encogía de hombros.

- vamos, invítame un ramen y olvidemos lo del anillo.

- ¿Hm? ¿En serio?

Ella asintió haciendo que él suspirara.

- ok, como quieras, pero que sea sushi.

Se tomaron de la mano entrelazando sus dedos para caminar tranquilamente hasta el restaurante. Por fin la vida había cambiado y ya no había nada por lo cual esperar un desastre o una pena, por fin sus vidas continuaban como siempre habían tenido que continuar.

Ahora tenían mucho más por lo cual agradecer, en especial por aquellos tiempos de paz y de puestas de sol interminables.

Ella apretó un poco su mano y él le correspondió, estaban juntos, realmente juntos, como siempre debieron estar y como en el fondo siempre estuvieron.


End file.
